The present invention relates to golf clubs that are more particular to a golf club shaft having an alignment system to enable a golfer to precisely align the club prior to the execution of a golf shot.
In playing the game of golf, it is important to have the golf club aligned precisely toward the intended target when executing a golf shot. Proper alignment of the club enables a golfer to coordinate his hands, arms, feet and body, thereby ensuring that a well executed golf swing will send a golf ball toward the intended target. Misalignment causes many errors which must be compensated for during the swing, with varying degrees of success, depending upon the athletic capabilities of a particular player. To maximize these abilities, proper alignment has been one of the basic fundamentals taught and used by proficient teachers and players.
Many golf clubs have alignment marks and alignment systems on the club itself. It is well known to provide alignment marks on the grip of a golf club to ensure that the hands are placed in the proper position and also to aid the golfer in placing the club on the ground in the proper alignment position. It is also well known to provide alignment marks and systems on the club head itself. For example, putters have been provided with alignment lines and/or dots. Similarly, wood type golf club heads have been provided with alignment arrows and other lines which aid a player in the proper placing and aiming of the club to the target prior to the execution of a shot. Iron type golf clubs have been provided with alignment marks, either on the top ridge or on the ball striking face to aid a player in properly aligning the club toward the intended target line.
Many prior art patents are directed to various alignment indicia which serve to aid a golfer to precisely and properly align a golf club to aid the golfer in the execution of a golf stroke. A particular patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,297 to Johnson relating to golf clubs with integral alignment indicia. The patent illustrates a golf club having a longitudinal marking indicia on the surface of the shaft and extending along one of the sides of the shaft in the form of a series of lines that are parallel to the edge of the shaft which allow a golfer to discern rotational movement of the shaft within a range of 1.degree.-15.degree. from a predetermined position. The lines are formed on either or both sides of the lateral external surfaces of the shaft relative to a top dead center surface position and they extend along the length of the shaft for a distance sufficient to allow a golfer to view the marking means and determine when rotational movement is present.
The present invention relates to a golf club shaft having an alignment system to aid a player in properly aligning the club. Marks on the shaft forming the alignment system are unobstructed and easily seen, whereas other alignment systems, for example, used on the grip and on the club head, may be obscured by the player's hands and by the golf ball, grass or other ground conditions which the golfer may encounter during the playing of a golf shot. Except for infrequent "trouble" shots, the shaft is always available for easy visual reference, unencumbered by other structures which could obscure the alignment indicia. The golf club of the present invention uses alignment indicia spaced along the length of the shaft relative to the top center position of the shaft.
Preferably the indicia is a series of marks in the shape of half circles, or letter C's, which are positioned along the shaft so that an upper terminal end of each alignment mark will be in a precise 12 o'clock registration along the top center position of the shaft when the golf club head is precisely positioned to the target line. Preferably, the alignment marks would extend 180.degree. of the total 360.degree. circumference around the shaft. With this arrangement, a player looking down the shaft when aligning the marks would know the club head is properly aligned when exactly half of the visible portion of the shaft included the alignment marks with the ends of the marks terminating at the exact top center position of the shaft as it is viewed by the golfer. With the shaft in this position, the golfer is assured that the club is positioned at the target line.
It will be appreciated that the marks may be placed anywhere along the length of the shaft, although preferably they would be positioned adjacent to the club head hosel for easy viewing.
Among the objects of the present invention are an alignment system on the shaft of a golf club to enable a player to precisely align the golf club in a direction toward the intended target.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an alignment indicia on a golf shaft, unobstructed by the player or the playing conditions, to enable a player to easily view the alignment indicia for precise registration of the club prior to the execution of the shot.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when viewed in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which set forth certain embodiments of the invention.